Kingdom Hearts 4D: Dream Drop Distance Drink
Kingdom Hearts 4D: Dream Drop Distance Drink is the next Kingdom Hearts installment after Kingdom Hearts VII. It is a super cliche game which has terrible puns and jokes and will make the series have a VERY confusing timeline. Story Sora, Riku, and Kairi has been sent to the Mysterious Tower by Yen Sid because he figured that if Master Xehanort had a change of heart in the past, then everything would turn out good in the present. So, Sora, Riku, and Kairi have been tasked to find a special elixer called "Dream Drop Distance Drink" that can only be found beyond the Keyhole of Light. But, the keyhole is locked so now the trio has to unlock 9 keyholes and awaken the three Princesses of Dreams so that it can be unlocked and thus completing the task at hand. The setting of Dream Drop Distance Drink is the similar to past games where the setting is several vast worlds. Several Kingdom Hearts-original worlds return like Traverse Town, but like Dream Drop Distance, all of the Disney-based worlds are entirely new, and as a suprise, there are two Nintendo worlds exclusive to this game. Development On December 19, 2011, a script of a trailer has surfaced on Random-ness Wiki. It had to do with Kingdom Hearts and at the end of the trailer, it eventually revealed that the trailer was for this game. In the trailer, it was shown that Sora, Riku, and even Kairi was playable with new designs to help note that this game is not a remake whatsoever. It also revealed a new enemy which is called "Forcers" which are made up of false and negative senses and consciences. The trailer also revealed the new Disney worlds which are based off of Tangled, Brave, The Princess and the Frog, Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, Treasure Planet, and The Emperor's New Groove. The trailer also revealed two exclusive worlds for this game which are based on the Super Mario series and the Legend of Zelda series. On midnight of December 21, a script of another trailer surfaced on Random-ness Wiki. This time, it revealed some of the names of the new worlds. It also revealed that characters from The World Ends with You returns in this game starting with Neku. Worlds based on Epic Mickey and "it's a small world" have been revealed. It is also shown that the Muppets make an appearance starting with Kermit the Frog. In terms of gameplay, it is revealed that the diving mechanic from Dream Drop Distance makes a return. On midnight of December 22, a script for another trailer surfaced on Random-ness Wiki. This time, it revealed all of the worlds in the game with the last two remaining worlds being based on The Incredibles and Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Worlds and Characters Trailers * Comic Con 2019 Trailer * E3 1894 Trailer * Jump Festa 2011 Trailer Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Kingdom Hearts